yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lonely/guide
Complete effects guide for Lonely (Version 0.05a). ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Puppy' The tag says "Skittles" Appearance: Anistasia becomes a brown dog. Passive Effect: Anistasia's movement speed increases. Also brightens dark areas when equipped. Action: None. Location: Found in the Night-time World. Practical Uses: Allows Anistasia to travel through the dream world faster. Enter the top-left door to the Night-time World. Go up from the door and interact with the puppy. 'Fire Poker' "You can put this through someone's head." Appearance: Anistasia holds a fire poker. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Z) Anistasia will kill any character she's interacting with. Location: Found in the Fangame Museum. Practical Uses: Allows Anistasia to kill NPCs and access hidden areas. Enter the bottom-left door to the Snow World. Go up and right from the door and enter the brown house. Enter the door on the right. Turn back then enter the door on the left. Interact with the fire poker. 'Teddy' A "cute" teddybear. Appearance: Anistasia carries a teddy bear. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Night-time Apartments. Practical Uses: None. Enter the top-left door to the Night-time World. Go up to where the Puppy Effect is then go right. Enter the gray building. Go right and enter the door beside the elevator. Interact with the teddy bear on the couch. 'Princess' My not so loyal subjects! Appearance: Anistasia wears a blue dress. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Clothing Store. Practical Uses: None. (Fire Poker is needed). Enter the top-right door to the Forest World. Go down and left from the door to some scattered sheets of paper. Interact with the paper with red on it. Go right and through the hole in the wall. Go up and right to a cracked pane of glass. Use the Fire Poker 'to break the glass then enter it. Go up and interact with the dress. 'Tiger Grr Appearance: Anistasia has tiger ears and a tail. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Plushy World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the top-right door to the Forest World. Go down a bit and right from the door. Interact with the tiny red mushrooms. Enter the giant mushroom. Interact with the mushroom in the center of the room to your right. Go right a little bit and south from the entrance. Interact with the tiger plushie. 'Bloody' It doesn't hurt. Appearance: Anistasia's face is bloodied. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Giant Mushroom. Practical Uses: None. Enter the top-right door to the Forest World. Go down a bit and right from the door. Interact with the tiny red mushrooms. Enter the giant mushroom. Keep going up and you'll reach a room with a moving red mushroom. Interact with the mushroom to get the effect. 'Little' Before my messy hair. Appearance: Anistasia becomes smaller. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Inverted Stalk World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the top-right door to the Forest World. Go down a bit and right from the door. Interact with the tiny red mushrooms. Enter the giant mushroom. Interact with the mushroom in the center of the room to your right. Go roughly south-east and interact with the bathtub against the wall. There's a random chance that you'll be teleported to another area. If you're teleported to another area, simply go left and interact with the bloody stalk. In the next area, go south-east and interact with the object at the end of the blood trail. Category:Walkthroughs